


It's not the Last of Me

by RedHeadedCommander



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Lots of Angst, Other, Sad Shep, Thesia is lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHeadedCommander/pseuds/RedHeadedCommander
Summary: Little Ficlet I've been working on for the Mass Effect Drabble I'm in. School practically kicked my butt so sorry it took so long to post. If people like it I may turn it into a multi-chapter series with a different ending than the ones given in ME3.





	It's not the Last of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Little Ficlet I've been working on for the Mass Effect Drabble I'm in. School practically kicked my butt so sorry it took so long to post. If people like it I may turn it into a multi-chapter series with a different ending than the ones given in ME3.

"Sarah there was nothing we could have done... they were there, and they were ready for us." Vega said as the team from Thesia walked off the shuttle. The clanging of her armored boots was the only sound after he had spoken  
"Thats where you're wrong James... In this war this was our first mistake." Sarah countered tossing her helmet on the armor bench with a huff. " We've been on so many missions and we've finished almost every mission without any incident and there were no casualties... BUT this one when they fucking involve Cerberus..... I just can't right now James. I'm going to go to my cabin and alert Anderson about what happened." Sarah said with a grumble as she started to stomp towards the elevator. Fingers flying across the keyboard of her omni-tool sending mission statements to herself and adding notes to the ever growing list of things that she needs to tell the Admirals. Reaching the elevator her comms unit crackled alive and Kasumi's voice came out of it.  
"So I heard about Thessia, want to talk about it or are you going to join in on our poker night so you can forget all you're problems.... Maybe actually you can relax for a little while without the whole galaxy exploding." She said in a matter of fact tone. Shepard sighed and grumbled to herself weighing the pros and cons of joining her crew, but never coming to an actual decision. "Nope too long you're joining us and you're going to have fun and allow this shit to fall away for today.... JUST today not tomorrow just for today of Sarah. " Kasumi claimed as the elevator doors opened to reveal Kasumi lounging in the corner. Shepard sighed and walked in the elevator just waiting for her to start talking about the poker game. Tapping her floor number Sarah just looked blankly at her, but as the elevator went up they both just stood there in silence. Once they reached her cabin they both exited and walked into her room.  
"Kasumi why are you following me?" Sarah asked fiddling with the clasps on her armor. Kasumi shrugged and sat on Sarah's desk just waiting for her to finish with her armor "If it's just to make sure that I go to the game tonight you already said I should go so I'll go.... God Kasumi please just talk to me." Sarah groaned hating the silence between them.  
"What am I supposed to say how am I supposed to help you feel better because at this moment all you probably want to do is send a huge biotic kick to the person closest to just feel something." Kasumi said as Sarah jus t deflated on to her bed and slapped off her gloves and forearm guards.  
"This has been the first time I've felt truly helpless... This is the biggest military loss anyone has ever faced... And I just stood there while it happened, as we lost every one I was fighting to save, and as Cerberus just flew away with the VI that could save us all." She said falling backwards on to her bed crossing her hands over her stomach tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Kasumi pushed herself off the table and slipped down the stairs to perch herself next to the best friend she could ever have. With a neutral face Kasumi patted Sarah's hands.  
"Sarah listen you may have made a mistake that cost lives, and it may have lost you a planet. But it doesn't mean you lost everything. It doesn't mean that you lost the war, because I know you still have fight in you and I know that you will do everything in your power to get back the planets you've lost." Kasumi stated while looking down at Sarah. A few tears escaped from Sarah's eyes as she really took in what Kasumi said. She realized that this may have been her first mistake when it came to this war but it wasn't her first mistake as a soldier.  
"You're right... I will fight, and I will win because this isn't the last of me. Nor will it be the last time Cerberus will see me darkening their door step."


End file.
